1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch input-type electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touchscreen panel is a type of input device through which a user may press a particular area with a finger or a stylus pen to enter an input. The touchscreen panel may transfer an input signal corresponding to the pressed position to the electronic device on which the touchscreen panel is equipped.
Recently developed to make electronic devices, such as mobile phones, etc., provide a better appealing sensory feel to the user are devices capable of providing feedback in the form of vibration in response to the user's maneuvering of a touchscreen panel.
In such devices, the user may press a particular position on the touchscreen panel, at which feedback in the form of vibration may be transferred to the user. In this case, however, a large capacity driver is required to provide a greater feedback to the user.
However, mobile electronic devices may have a limit in increasing the size, and their battery capacities are also limited. Due to such difficulties, providing a better appealing sensory feel to the user has been inevitably restricted.